joyeux anniversaire rin
by jusofama
Summary: on est le 27 décembre ! c'est l'anniversaire de rin et yukio ! tout l'heure amis ont dessider de leur préparé une fête ! sauf qu'il y a une personne qui a une autre idée en tête pour souhaiter l'anniversaire de rin qu'une fête !


Joyeux anniversaire Rin

Les personnages de blues exorcist ne m'appartienne pas. Sinon l'histoire se déroule le 27 décembre (le jour de l'anniversaire de rin et yukio dans le manga) avant l'épisode 9 et le tome 3 (mais il a kuro).

C'est du yaoi entre méphisto et rin (je suis encore étonné qu'il n'y ait aucune histoire sur ce couple en français !)

Tous se qui est entre parenthèse sont des didascalies (mais il y a certaine didascalie qui ne sont pas entre parenthèse).

Enfin je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographe !

Voilà bonne lecture :

Shiemi : « Et si on faisait une fête pour l'anniversaire de Rin et Yukio ? »

Les autres : « Bonne idée ! »

Bon : « Donc il nous faut = une salle, des décorations, de la musique, des boissons, un gâteau et bien sûr inviter le maximum de gens sans que Rin et Yukio ne soient mis au courant. »

Konekomaru : « Alors qui fait quoi ? »

Bon : « Shiemi tu t'occupes des décorations, Konekomaru du gâteau et des boissons, Renzô de la musique, et Izumo et moi on s'occupe de la salle et des invitations. »

Les autres : « Ok ! »

(Quelque minute plus tard, dans un couloir)

Izumo : « Alors où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Bon : « On va voir le proviseur pour lui demander une salle. »

(Il toque et ils entendent « entrer »)

Bon : « Monsieur on voulait vous demander si on pouvait emprunter une salle ? »

Méphisto : « Et bien à quoi servirait-elle cette salle ? »

Izumo : « On veut faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de Rin et Yukio. »

Méphisto (réfléchit quand tout-a-coup il sourit) : « D'accord, voilà la clé de la salle et pour vous aider je vais retenir Rin et Yukio ici pendant au moins quatre heure… est que sa sera suffisant ? »

Bon : « Oui, merci monsieur ! »

(Ils s'en vont)

Méphisto (tout seul) : « Je sens que je vais m'amuser. (il regarde une photo) Je vais enfin pouvoir faire la première parti de mon plan. »

(À peu près quatre heure plus tard)

Grâce à l'aide de Méphisto, les préparatifs ont pu être finit à temps.

(Dans un couloir, le soir)

Yukio : « Franchement nous retenir pendant quatre heure pour l'aider à ranger son bordel et joué avec lui à des jeux stupide ! Mais qu'es qui lui est passé par la tête ! »

Rin (il sourit) : « En tout cas moi je me suis bien amusé ! (il fronce les sourcils) Mais je me demande pourquoi on doit aller dans cette salle ? »

Yukio (il soupire) : « On le sera quand on y sera. »

(Ils marchent jusqu'à la salle, ils toquent mais n'entend rien)

Rin (fâcher) : « Il s'est foutu de nous cet idiot ! »

Yukio : « Entrons et nous verrons bien »

(Ils entrent et entende…)

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RIN ET YUKIO ! »

Yukio et Rin (ébahi, regardent partout)

Il y avait des confettis et des guirlandes partout. De plus sur une grande banderole il y avait marqué : joyeux anniversaire Rin et Yukio !

Rin et Yukio (émus) : « Merci ! »

Enfin la fête pu commencer.

Après avoir soufflé leur bougis et ouverts leurs cadeau, et remercier les personnes qui les ont offerts.

La fête battait de son plein !

(Une heure après le début de la fête qui continua toujours)

Méphisto (s'approchant de Rin) : « suis moi je dois te parler de quelque chose »

Rin (étonné) : « euh… okay »

(Ils marchent jusqu'à le bureau de Méphisto, ils y entrent et Méphisto ferme la porte)

Rin : « Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

Méphisto (s'approchant de Rin qui lui reculé jusqu'à ne plus le pouvoir à cause du mur où il y est acculé) : « J'espère que la fête t'ai plus ! (il sourit et approche sa tête de celle de Rin pour qu'elle ne soit séparer de quelque centimètre) A moi maintenant de t'offrir mon cadeau ! »

Il l'enlace puis l'embrasse !

Le baiser dure quelque minute puis Méphisto s'éloigne de Rin.

Méphisto (s'éloigne jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre) : « tu ferais mieux de retourné à la fête ! Je dois terminer quelque chose. »

Rin, troublé, sort comme un automate du bureau.

Méphisto (seul, halètent) : « un peu plus et je ne pouvais plus me retenir ! (il regarde la photo sur son bureau) Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas vu ! Enfin première parti de mon plan accomplit ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il fête ses dix-huit ans pour lui faire ce que j'ai envie sans qu'on m'accuse de détournement de mineur ! (il caresse la photo… la photo de Rin) Sa va être très dur ! »

(Rin, encore dans les vapes, est revenus dans la salle où la fête continu toujours)

Renzô : « bah qu'est qu'il y a ? T'es tut rouge ! »

Rin (tout rouge) : « Ri…rien, j'ai juste reçu un cadeau assez spéciale. »

Renzô : « ha et ce cadeau ta plu ? »

Rin (encore plus rouge) : « je ne sais pas… enfin je crois, oui. Oui il m'a plus. »

(Dans un bureau une personne à assister à cette conversation)

Méphisto (avec un grand sourire) : « et bien ça va être encore plus dur de me retenir de lui sauter dessus maintenant ! (il soupir mais il ne perd pas son sourire) En tout cas, ne tant fais pas tu vas aussi aimer ce qui t'attend mon cher Rin ! »

Voilà c'est la fin ! Enfin je verrais si je m'aie une suite ou pas. Mais si vous en voulez vraiment une je la mettrai surement !

A bientôt !


End file.
